


i got you, moonlight

by caihongs



Series: baby, you're like lightning in a bottle [1]
Category: The Boyz (Korea Band)
Genre: 97z are mentioned, Alternate Universe - College/University, Domestic Fluff, Getting Together, Lee Juyeon (The Boyz) is Whipped, M/M, Minor Ji Changmin | Q/Kim Sunwoo, Strangers to Lovers, Trans Changmin, Trans Kevin Moon, Trans Male Character, i love jukev with all my silly little being
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-17
Updated: 2020-10-17
Packaged: 2021-03-08 19:08:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,466
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27061678
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/caihongs/pseuds/caihongs
Summary: “Us two being art gays doesn’t surprise me the slightest. I think we’re perfect for each other,” Kevin had said as he sipped his wine (coquettishly at that, because everything Kevin does has Juyeon hot under his collar) leaning forward with his elbows on the small wooden table in between them, and Juyeon, a panicking mess, had coughed before taking a quick sip of his tap water.He does think they’re perfect. Kevin the perfect one, Juyeon a little less.
Relationships: Lee Juyeon/Moon Hyungseo | Kevin
Series: baby, you're like lightning in a bottle [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1990561
Comments: 16
Kudos: 92





	i got you, moonlight

**Author's Note:**

> my debut fic in the tbz tag! and jukev at that! this is a product of procrastination, as many of my works are but i hope you still enjoy reading it all the same! i got into the boyz around three weeks ago and here we are, having sapped the entire jukev tag multiple times and deciding to make my own sustenance. i just think they are so neat <3
> 
> it's also my first time writing trans characters so if there's anything you believe i need to change and fix, do let me know on twitter or cc
> 
> with that, enjoy! 
> 
> title taken from levitating by dua lipa (honourary titles are 'glitter in the sky, glitter in my eye' and 'i never knew i could hold moonlight in my hands' from moonlight by ariana grande)

It starts in a dive bar and ends with Kevin’s hands underneath Juyeon’s tank, palms hot around his waist as he presses him up against the tiled walls of the bathroom. Holding him lightly in place, the way he runs his mouth along the seam of his lips is what chains Juyeon in this position.

  
  


“You’re really— something. I don’t even—” Kevin takes the opportunity to wring another kiss from Juyeon mid-sentence and Juyeon reciprocates with vigour, smiling widely as he does.

  
  


“Kevin. My name is Kevin, Hot Stuff.” Kevin takes a minute to stop eating Juyeon’s face whole and grins wickedly, one hand in Juyeon’s gelled-up hair and the other fisted in his shirt. The glitter around his eyes and cheeks catch the light and his face is glinting like a crystal. What an absolute dream of a boy.

  
  


“Lovely to meet you Kevin. I’m Juyeon.” Juyeon knows his lips are incredibly wet but he still tries his best to put on a big smile for Good Kisser Kevin, and thank God it works.

  
  


“You’re incredibly handsome you know that, Juyeon?” Kevin is not a big guy by any means, all lean muscle and his arms half the size of Juyeon’s but his presence is what swallows Juyeon. The sign in the bathroom saying ‘CLEAN UP AFTER URSEL ES’, the ‘V’ hanging precariously from the wall illuminates Kevin’s face in deep purples, and Juyeon can’t help but think the same of the other in the moment.

  
  


“Oh Kevin, you’re making me blush.” Juyeon winds his hands around Kevin’s neck and feels for the hair at the back of his neck. Juyeon is still taken aback by how pretty the man holding him is, and Kevin, somewhat satiated now, leans forward and blinks up from under his fringe.

  
  


“I could do more than just that.” Juyeon’s grateful that the lights already illuminate his skin like he’s got pink liquid neon running through his veins and Kevin grins, using his finger to lift Juyeon’s chin up.

  
  


“We should get to know each other cutie.” Juyeon blinks owlishly back at Kevin, and Kevin flops his arms back down on Juyeon’s outstretched ones slung around his neck.

  
  


“Unless you... don’t want to? I’d respect that.” Kevin cocks his head to one side as he says it, pouting as Juyeon stays frozen. 

  
  


Good Kisser Kevin wants to get to know Juyeon? Plain old bisexual literature major with worms for brains, Juyeon?

  
  


“No! No, I— uh I’d really like that. To get to know each other. Yeah.” What an absolute fool of a boy. Kevin snorts, and peels himself away from Juyeon to take out something from his pocket. 

  
  


“Would you gift me the honour of your presence at the Van Gogh Alive exhibit at the museum on Saturday night before dinner?” Kevin is the same man who Juyeon bumped hips with on the dance floor by accident (any touches below the torso are never quite an accident but Juyeon pleads not guilty to the jury), who dove in for the kiss before Juyeon could even ask him for permission, and is also curtseying to him on shaky knees in the grimey bathroom of some dingy dive bar in downtown, offering his dinged-up iPhone to Juyeon. 

  
  


How they got here, making out in the bathroom while their respective friend groups did things of nefarious nature with each other in the club, all of which most definitely made it on Eric’s Snapchat story for regretful viewing tomorrow morning, was nothing special. Yet, when Kevin kisses him goodbye after hauling Chanhee’s leather-clad ass into a cab, Juyeon thinks what happened between them in that bathroom was something incredible. 

  
  


It’s the Van Gogh exhibit, Kevin’s hand in Juyeon’s as they fully immerse themselves in the lights, the music, the _art_ , and Kevin pointing and telling Juyeon in a mix of a hushed whisper and excited ramble, only possible in that mellifluous voice of his, about the history behind these paint strokes, and the reason for _this_ piece and not something else. Juyeon is not a regular consumer of traditional art nor well-versed in art history and culture albeit the strong correlation with literature (art- _word,_ he’d said proudly to Changmin one time, only for his best friend to not offer him the dignity of a response, and instead a bite to his shoulder) but he’s sure he witnessed the creation of art in real-time that night. When Kevin asks him what’s on his face when he catches Juyeon staring silently at him at the gift store, Juyeon blurts out “sorry, you’re just really pretty,” and for all the confidence and nonchalance Kevin carries with him like a sentimental piece of jewellery, he blushes like a rose in bloom in that crowded store at the very edge of the museum, and Juyeon feels like he just won gold. 

Kevin tells him over Italian that he’s studying Fine Arts and Psych and Juyeon tells him with no qualms nor with the crawling sensation surging up his back like he usually does when he tells anyone what he’s doing at school, that he’s a Lit major. 

  
  


“Us two being art gays doesn’t surprise me the slightest. I think we’re perfect for each other,” Kevin had said as he sipped his wine (coquettishly at that, because everything Kevin does has Juyeon hot under his collar) leaning forward with his elbows on the small wooden table in between them, and Juyeon, a panicking mess, had coughed before taking a quick sip of his tap water.

  
  


He does think they’re perfect. Kevin the perfect one, Juyeon a little less. 

  
  


But this doesn’t deter Juyeon one bit. He takes Kevin dancing at the jazz club where a bunch of middle-aged ladies and gentlemen have found their perch on the brink of retirement as well, and Kevin makes him jewellery, fiddling with the metal clasps so they fit Juyeon’s wrist perfectly. In between his graphic design side gig and his shifts at Uniqlo, Kevin makes an effort to drop by Juyeon’s dance studio to give him freshly baked bread for lunch, and at the coffee shop he works weekends at with promises to take him to the drive-in cinema after. Changmin thinks they’re friends with benefits, Chanhee says it’s a sugar baby-x-sugar baby relationship because none of them are even remotely financially stable enough to be labelled ‘sugar-daddies’, and Jaehyun and by default Jacob and Younghoon, believe that they’re in love but too scared to own up to it.

  
  


It’s not Juyeon’s fault that Kevin accepts him for who he is, knows and understands that Juyeon’s always had a complex relationship with his identity, not only with being openly bisexual and not knowing how he _now_ stood with his basketball teammates after being caught making out with a guy from another college at a party, but with being the plain-faced nice guy since he was in high school, and not wanting to be an asshole to be considered interesting. It sounded stupid when he said it out loud to Kevin when they were cuddling on the couch after watching Black is King for the third time that week, but to Kevin, it wasn’t to be disregarded at all.

  
  


“You have so much time to figure it out, and to learn to let go of what others think of you Ju. It’s easier said than done of course, but I’m always here for you, you know that.” Kevin murmured into his collarbone, and Juyeon had squeezed his hand and pressed a dozen kisses into his purple hair. Kevin scratched at his binder before wriggling out of it from under his sweater and scrambled up to press a wet kiss onto Juyeon’s lips. And with that wicked smile of his, he said

  
  


“Let’s go get ice-cream.” and that was that. 

  
  
  


“God, you guys are insufferable.” Changmin said as they shoved another bite of the skewer into their already full mouth, and Sunwoo nodded solemnly in agreement. 

  
  


“I have not mentioned his name this entire night and you guys have already decided to gang up on me.” Juyeon whines and Sunwoo shrugs in response.

  
  


“Your sparkly eyes already told us you were thinking about him, which is enough to compel disgust from both of us.” 

  
  


Juyeon hates this couple, he really does.

  
  


(No he doesn’t. They mean the world to him). 

  
  


“Even Hak is nice to me about it, never says _a thing_ when I’m at work and Kevin drops by. Why can’t you guys be like Haknyeon?” Juyeon is aware he’s sounding like a petulant child wishing that his mum would spoil him like his dad, and Changmin rolls their eyes.

  
  


“You know that you and Haknyeon’s relationship as co-workers and friendly acquaintances does not equate to _our_ friendship of eternity, and yours with Sunwoo being your younger brother’s best friend, and hence, your _other_ younger brother, and my boyfriend, right?” 

  
  


“What they said.” Sunwoo squeezes his lover’s arms supportively and Juyeon throws his spoon lightly back into his bowl.

  
  


“So what if I love him? It’s insane because I don’t think I’ve ever felt this way about anyone ever and I’m _scared,_ okay!” 

  
  


“And it finally comes out. How did you withstand that emotional constipation for so long Ju?” Changmin says, but with all the fondness and empathy that eternity of friendship comes with. 

  
  


Juyeon looks up at them from under his bangs and sighs.

  
  


“It’s going to be our six months, in four days. I have no idea if he remembers, or if I should even call it a ‘six months’ because we’re something but not quite _anything,_ and I’m wondering if I should tell him I want us to be _boyfriends_ —” 

  
  


“ _Hyung_ , I know that _you_ know you’re more than just _something._ ” Sunwoo lets the honorific slip out just to slap Juyeon back to his senses and looks at him knowingly. 

  
  


“He will definitely want to be your stinkin’ boyfriend okay, believe me. We’ve witnessed enough of your relationship in the past six months to know that it’s _anything_ and more.” Sunwoo spits this time, and Changmin nods their head in solid agreement.

  
  


“And if he doesn’t, you can crash at ours and we’ll throw darts at his face for hours alright?” Juyeon has the stomach to smile now, not at the thought of Kevin rejecting him, but of Changmin and Sunwoo being the wonderful friends they are. 

  
  


Juyeon knows that Kevin is going to say yes, but nothing ever sticks with Juyeon, whether it’s a reasonable belief or even a certified truth, until he’s in the thick of it all and the answer is shoved right under his nose.

  
  


Kevin is his light at the end of the tunnel and Juyeon prays to whatever gods are out there listening, that he’s Kevin’s too.

  
  


When Juyeon slips into Korean out of nervousness when confessing to Kevin over a moonlit dinner on his apartment rooftop, a habit he thought he grew out of since moving here, Kevin stands up from his chair and bounds over to Juyeon.

  
  


“ _You idiot, you know I love you._ ” 

  
  


Kevin Moon— no, _Moon Hyungseo_ is Lee Juyeon’s eternal muse. The one he writes his sonnets about, his Write-tober submissions for the school newsletter illustrating one out of thirty-one details Juyeon has the honour of seeing each day, the details that Juyeon has committed to memory and handpicked from his mind out of the thousand and a million ones in there. The Vita to his Virginia, Alfred to his Oscar. 

  
  


He kisses Juyeon all over his face, and Juyeon’s hands find their divot around Kevin’s waist as Kevin, his _boyfriend_ , wipes his tears on Juyeon’s dress shirt. 

  
  


“Took you long enough Hot Stuff,” he murmurs out when he manages to look Juyeon in the eyes, and Juyeon’s eyes crinkle.

  
  


“Better late than never, Good Kisser Kevin.” 

—

  
  


Juyeon has just finished his last class of the day when he unlocks the front door, shucks off his sneakers and slides into his slippers, chucks his bag on the floor before swinging the door to the bedroom wide open.

  
  


Kevin is in Juyeon’s favourite white tee, one of the many that hang off his shoulders and shows off the vine of tattoos across his clavicle and down his biceps. It also doesn’t leave much to the imagination when Kevin is lying down a certain way as he doodles in his sketchbook, the shirt rucked up high to expose his borderline-threadbare boxers. 

  
  


Juyeon flops on top of his boyfriend and doesn’t budge when Kevin groans and coughs in shock.

  
  


“Hello to you too, seventy kilos of brawn.” Kevin says, voice muffled by the sheets as Juyeon rolls off to let his boyfriend at least breathe.

  
  


“Missed you.” Juyeon, much like a cat, curls into Kevin’s side and feels for the hairs at the back of his neck. Kevin’s varnished fingernails come dancing up Juyeon’s arms as he wraps his arms around his torso. 

  
  


“Missed you back. What do you want for dinner?” Juyeon inhales and finds his shirt smelling a lot like Kevin’s body oil more than his cologne. It pleases him greatly.

  
  


“Your leftover fried rice? It was really good, especially that new vegan chicken you threw in it.” Juyeon mumbles and he can basically hear Kevin smile from above him.

  
  


“Alright baby, anything else you want me to make?” 

  
  


“Nope. Just want you.” Juyeon gets up on his palms quickly and traps his boyfriend in between his arms. Kevin looks at him scandalised, sketchbook now thrown across the queen-sized bed, and scrunches his nose.

  
  


“Oh yeah? What makes you think I want _you_ _?_ ” Kevin’s hair is back to black, and it’s getting into his eyes now. Juyeon is reminded of neon lights and hot hands on his skin. 

  
  


“Because you love me Kevin Moon.” Juyeon says with such finality, it would’ve scared Juyeon from two years ago.

  
  


“And how fortunately so.” Kevin gets his arms around Juyeon’s neck and tugs him closer, while Juyeon settles on his forearms.

  
  


“I am reduced to a thing that wants Kevin.”

  
  


“The gay lit major you are. Is that legally the only thing you lot can quote from your memory?” If Juyeon has VitaVirginiaBot’s push notifications on, that’s nobody’s business but his own. 

  
  


“ _Hey_ , I recall you _loving_ this gay lit major.” Juyeon huffs, and Kevin leans up to kiss him square on the lips.

  
  


“And how fortunately so.”

  
  


It started in a dive bar and continues in the comfort of their home, where Juyeon’s jewellery hangs on copper-coloured hooks drilled in by Kevin’s shaky hands, and stubs of movie tickets are pinned up on a one-by-one corkboard in front of their bed. 

Juyeon doesn’t know how it’ll end, but if he’s got moonlight in his hands, he doesn’t think it’ll matter at all. 

**Author's Note:**

> share with me your favourite line?
> 
> [twt](https://twitter.com/junkazamas) \+ [cc](https://curiouscat.qa/jukevs) \+ my [dreamwidth](https://caihong.dreamwidth.org/2020.html) post!


End file.
